What is Meant to be
by Whispering Mink
Summary: From a very young age, Jack Frost has been infatuated with the young princess Elsa – leading to the creation of her ice powers. So when the personification of frost tries to put some distance between them, how successful will he be when he is fighting against the pull of fate?


_**Authors Notes: **__Just writing a little something because of my newfound fascination with this crossover pairing.____Hope someone out there will enjoy it! _

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Jack had always been infatuated with her.

As a child she had spent countless hours with him outside playing – the cold harsh weather seemingly not bothering any of them.

He enjoyed her childish laughter and her countless smiles, and he in fact felt a lot younger than he probably should whenever he spent time with her.

She was not like the many other children he visited each winter. While he just wanted to bring joy and a smile upon the faces of the other children he saw, she had him spellbound from the start.

He told himself that the reason for his attachment was that they spent so much more time together than the other children… but in reality he was the one choosing to do so of his own free will.

Her carefree spirit and the fact that he always could feel her longing for the cold playful winter whenever it was gone, made him come time after time. He was naturally drawn to her... and he could not help but imagine that she somehow felt the same. Perhaps in the way she talked to herself whenever in the snow, as if addressing him, or in the way that she always sought him, the winter that is, when she felt down.

However, all children grow up. Jack was not oblivious to that fact. And as she grew taller, her hair grew longer and her childish smiles and playfulness diminished, he couldn't help but feel like he could have done something to keep her in that state he so utterly loved… But she had changed, right in front of his eyes. The Elsa he knew and loved had barred herself in somewhere where he could not reach her.

Deep down inside he knew that he was partially to blame for the childishness leaving her. With his infatuation, something inside of him had clearly passed onto her.

At first, he did not put much into it. After all, he felt honored that she loved the snow and ice so much. But what started as mere fascination with the cold, grew to something more.

And Jack couldn't help but feel like somehow, he was to blame for her newly developed powers.

As he was contemplating all these things, he was sitting in her room. The walls were covered in a thin layer of ice, as was all of the furniture. At the time he would guess her to be around 12 years old. She still had many childlike features, even though the smiles on her lips had become less and less.

At the time, she had once again ended up hurting someone close to her through her inability to fully control her powers. He wanted to tell her that everything was going to be okay, but in fact he did not want to tell her a lie like that. She was just a human after all… a human cursed with the power of ice, only because he became too infatuated with her. It was all his fault… that she was hurting.

"Elsa… I…" He held his words – weighing them carefully in his mouth. "I'm sorry…"

The small girl, curled up against the door, slowly raised her head from her knees to look at him. Jack was expecting to see emotions of hate or sorrow, but all he saw in the midst of her deep blue eyes were a glimmer of hope.

"It's okay, Jack… I'm sure it will get better… it's not your fault" She dropped her head to her knees once more, though her piercing eyes still lingered at him with the intensity only she could give him.

He quickly looked away, slightly taken aback by her piercing gaze.

"I will grow bigger.. and hopefully by then this will become less of a problem" She looked intensely at her hands as if damning them in her mind. "Did your powers become more controlled as you grew older?"

Jack scratched the back of his head, wondering if he should tell her that 'growing older' was not really something he had much experience with… "I'm sure you will learn how to control your powers along the way, Elsa. Still remember to be a child while you can." He took a few steps towards her before sliding down the doorframe to sit beside her. Beneath all the cold magic radiating from her, he could still feel the lingering sensation of her natural warmth.

"That's easy for you to say…" She pouted. "You do not have the same problem as I do"

Before she could dig further into the differences between them, he placed his hand on her head and ruffled her hair slightly. Her big blue eyes met his in confusion.

"Elsa, you are perfect just the way you are" He could not help but let a loving smile escape his lips, even though he knew it was wrong. "Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise"

He could feel the warmth from her body getting closer, but despite his longing to stay, he rose from his sitting position, just quickly enough to dodge a heartfelt hug from her.

He was getting too close again. He damned himself in his mind, as he moved quickly towards the only window in her room. He was not entitled to hold her or show affection towards her. In fact, what he was doing right now was wrong on so many levels. Many other children out there needed him on these cold winter days… Yet, he was still gravitating towards her… the pull getting stronger with each day.

"Are you leaving already?" Her small voice called towards him, stinging a spot deep within his chest.

"I'm sorry… But I have to"

And with that, he left - vanishing into the harsh winter storm raging outside her window.

It would be several years before they met again. But despite Jack's effort to stay away from the object of his infatuation, the greater forces of the universe would once more bring them together.

After all, she had become a part of him… and no matter if he liked it or not, they were destined to share a common fate.


End file.
